The present disclosure generally relates to network access for devices, and, in particular, to providing network access to a device associated with a user account.
Tethering refers to connecting one device to another. For example, tethering allows sharing a network connection of a provider device with a client device. Certain provider devices (or “hotspots”) connected to a network such as the Internet can permit other pre-configured client devices to share the network connection by connecting to the hotspot. For example, a smartphone with Internet access can broadcast a WiFi signal that permits a client device, such as a tablet computer, to connect to the smartphone over WiFi in order to obtain Internet access. The tablet computer, however, requires appropriate authorization information to connect to the smartphone, such as a WiFi network name and password required for the smartphone. In each instance that a user wants to connect a client device to a provider device, the user must configure the client device and the provider device with the appropriate authorization information. This process can be inconvenient if the provider device has a limited input interface, such as a smartphone, or if a user has multiple client devices to connect to the provider device.